The Fairy Magi
by Anla
Summary: 12yr old Feya a.k.a The Fairy Witch hunter, is a living legend among the Magi. Because of this she is no stranger to finding other magi in witches labyrinth, hoping to see her fight. But what happens if she finds a group of young heroes with a magi among there ranks. (SUCKISH SUMMARY I don't know if i should continue this)
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Hey, I'm Feya and I'm a Magi! For most Magi, I'm an idol, a veteran, a living legend. For you see, even though I'm only twelve years of age, I've been in the magi job for 4yr's now and haven't died yet. 4yr's may not seem long to some of you, but compared to every other magi it's pretty dam long especially at my age and the amount of witches I have taken down. So yea, I'm kind of a big deal in the world of witch hunting. Boy, a few girls that I meet even started hyperventilating and asked me to put my magical signature on a grief seed. Sigh, although being famous had awesome perks, the fan girls who invaded my turf just to watch me fight almost made it not worth it. Almost.

Even though I was used to finding people in labyrinths, I wasn't used to finding a bunch of young super heroes with a magi amidst there ranks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: i am using Australian spelling. I just thought I would say this as this sight keeps coming up as there is a mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I am just doing this because I feel like doing it even though I am clearly not awesome enough to own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Young Justice. **

* * *

Unlike what usually happens in books and movies, there was no warning for what was about to happen. No dramatic and suspenseful music; No whispers following me everywhere; No talk about 'super heroes' at all. I was just a normal, tedious, dull, homework giving day that sent me of into a whirlwind of discovery and confusion. Frankly, I wish there was some warning.

* * *

**Current time**

_**"RINNNNGGGG'. **_That idiot clock. I swear that it tries really hard to make is ringing as obnoxious as possible. I groaned as I rolled over so that I was facing the source of the annoying ringing. With one hand, I lazily groped at around my white-wash bed-side table searching for a certain snooze button and with the other slowly pealed my warm doona of my body. One of the best things, after being able to have an enormous house for a cheap price, of living in the back-water streets of Star City is that your parents end up being pretty heavy sleepers after a few months of hearing drugies and robbers clambering around the alleyways. So my alarm going off at 10 o'clock didn't awaken my parents. Thank god for that. They probably lock all the doors if they found out that their daughter snuck out at 10 till 12, especially after what happened to my sister…

Not caring about what noise I made, I shoved my feet into my forest green sneakers that hopelessly tried to mirror my eyes. I don't know why, but all friend say that they look like they hold something _more. _I bet it has something to do with my contract that I made with Kyubey. Yep, I am a magi. Did you think that went to join the assholes in the ally-ways at night? As I stood up, the finally sheet fell away, revealing that I was fully dressed, with jeans and everything. Yeah, I should have been steaming under my quilts, but… No. I put a well-practiced cooling spell on the sheets. It probably would be easier to have less covers, but since I am only twelve and my parents are really protective they have a creepy habit of checking on me before they go to bed themselves and I have a feeling that they would be at least the teensy bit curious why I went to bed fully clothed.

Within 5 minutes, I was on the roof of my apartment complex where no one could see me. I tried my best to ignore the loose strands of my wavy and COMPLETELY NATRUAL platinum blond hair that had escaped the loss, waist long plait that caused people to compare me to a elfin prince from lord of the rings. God forbid me from watching that movie. Taking a few meters of run up, I threw myself of the roof at a speed that got my P.E teachers begging me to join the track team for the last 4 years. For a few seconds, whilst I was at the peak if my jump, it truly felt like I was flying without the wings that got me the nickname of fairy in the business of the back streets called witch hunting. As the ground came rushing towards me, I tucked my head into my body, preparing to expel any extra energy through a roll so I didn't accidently break my legs whilst I landed.

I repeated this process again and again, without stopping, until I saw a green light expel itself from the deep green gem that was planted in the middle of the silver and black engraved ring that usually rest dormant on my pointer finger that only awakened from its slumber when a witch was nearby. This time, instead of jumping after I rolled, I just rolled of the edge of the building. As soon as I felt the roof disappear beneath me, I stretched out into a posture smiler to a parachuter, except my fingers where out stretched and ready to catch the next fire escape railing that passed by. Only 2 stories feet from hitting the ground, I caught a bar and sung myself onto the platform before walking calmly (I just love the irony that comes from that) down the last flight of stairs. That way of slowing down made my wrists feel like they were going to snap, but it save a lot of time and anyway it only hurts for a few seconds. Plus it makes me look totally ninja which is always a bonus.

When I was finally at the ground level, I realised that there was another a presence there that wasn't a witch. I just shrugged this of, figuring that it was just another magi wanting to meet me. I am a living legend after all. For some girls, I wonder if their wish was somewhere along the lines of ' I want to be the most annoying and clingy fan girl ever'.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is very short and had a long time coming. The thing is, I slowly write this one whenever I get writers block for the other one.**


End file.
